Typically, a faulty battery cell can cause high heat, which can result in a temperature as high as 500° C. at the cell. If a fault of a battery at its outset of the fault cannot be detected and the faulty battery is not electrically isolated, a significant danger is posed.
Especially, electric vehicles/hybrid vehicles are equipped with hundreds of battery cells. High heat generated by a faulty battery can cause an explosion of the faulty battery cell or cause a malfunction of neighboring battery cells. Typical technology for detecting a faulty battery involves using smoke detectors to detect smoke generated by a faulty battery, which is slow in its response time and low in its sensitivity. Accordingly, better devices and methods to detect a faulty battery cell are needed.